


Light Up My Fire

by NoHappyEnding, sky_cloud92



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, NHE Round 3, NHE2018, Romance, nhe, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoHappyEnding/pseuds/NoHappyEnding, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_cloud92/pseuds/sky_cloud92
Summary: Chanyeol and Baekhyun have been years in relationships, until one night, Baekhyun suddenly asking for a breakup.





	Light Up My Fire

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #:** 190  
>  **Prompt:** Chanyeol will always be the only one for Baekhyun. The night Chanyeol proposed to him, he rejects him, leaving him without any explanation and a broken heart.  
>  **Prompter:** Anonymous  
>  **Pairing/Main character(s):** Chanyeol/Baekhyun  
>  **Side character(s) (if any):** Chen, D.O, Sehun  
>  **Word count:** 6K  
>  **Warning(s):** Character Death  
>  **Author's note:** This is my first time joining a fic fest and I feel so nervous, pardon me for any grammatical error and thank you so much for your time reading this, I tried my best and ENJOY!

Chanyeol stunned. It felt like a train just hit him, did he hears it correctly?  
  
"W-what did you say?" asked him.  
  
Baekhyun didnt even lift his head, he keeps staring on the ground, he can pretend he's fine but his heart not.  
  
"We should break up, please stop asking again" said him and proceeds to leave Chanyeol.  
  
Chanyeol then grabs Baekhyun’s hand to stop him.  
  
"That hurts!" he whimpered and trying to releases his hand from Chanyeol's rough grip.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me? What’s wrong with you Baek? Where did all our promised go?!" cried him.  
  
Baekhyun slowly pulls his hand away and shaking his head, "It’s your promised Yeol" said him and leaves immediately without even turning back.  
  
Chanyeol's heart breaking into pieces from the words, his voice stuck in his throat. He can only watches as Baekhyun walking away from him and slowly disappears from his sight.  


 

-  
  
  
A click from the door knob surprised Sehun who's been so focus watching the TV. He jumps from the couch and runs towards Chanyeol.  
  
"How is it how is it?" asked him excitedly as soon as Chanyeol entered the house.  
  
Chanyeol ignores him, still walking as Sehun didn't exists. Sehun just follows him from behind.  
  
"Did the flower fall when you propose to him? Like in the drama? Ahh I told you it’s a good night during cherry blossom!" he laughed, clearly didn’t notices the tense atmosphere.  
  
Chanyeol suddenly stopped right infront of his room. Dropping on his knees as his whole body is shaking.  
  
"C-chanyeol? What's wrong?" Sehun surprised, he then realised something and begin to look around.  
  
"Where's Baekhyun? What happened? I-I already finished design the table as you asked me to" continues him as he still in clueless.  
  
Chanyeol hold onto Sehun's shoulders and begin to tearing up.  
  
"Sehun please kill me just kill me!" screamed him in tears.  
  
Sehun eyes widen in shocked by the words, he pushes Chanyeol body away from him.  
  
"Chanyeol! What are you talking about?! What happened?!" Sehun raised his voice as he’s getting furious.

 

Chanyeol keep punching the floor while the other hand clutching onto his shirt, he’s crying miserably as his heart hurting so much.  
  
That night feels so long for them as the foods on the table already cold and the candles, will never get to be light up.

  


-  
  
"Chanyeol-ah, I need to go to work now please eat I don’t want you to get sick" said Sehun while knocking Chanyeol's door a few times.

 

Sehun is currently living with Chanyeol, he need to keeps his eyes on him since there's a few incident where Chanyeol tried to hurts himself while he was alone and Sehun didn’t wants to see that happen again, Chanyeol is like his real brother, of course thing like this bothering him too.

 

It’s also been a week since Chanyeol locked himself in his room, it’s also been a week Sehun needs to calm him down whenever he wakes up in the morning screaming and shouting Baekhyun's name again and again like a mad person.  
  
It’s hard to cope up with Chanyeol being like this, Sehun begin to lose idea on what he needs to do to help him, it’s a shocking news for him too when Chanyeol told him that they already broke up the night where Chanyeol actually wanted to propose to Baekhyun, he’s been preparing the surprised for months but ended up getting a broken heart instead. It should be a happy night for both of them but now only leaving scars for Chanyeol.

 

He didn’t know why Baekhyun suddenly changed his mind while all this time he knows how much Baekhyun loves Chanyeol. He tried to reaches Baekhyun after that night but he got nothing, Baekhyun probably changed his number too.

 

Sehun just staring at the locked door in front of him. “Baekhyun, why?” he sighed heavily.  


  
-

-  


  


"Where are you going?" Sehun frowned.  


He was surprised seeing Chanyeol fully dress up with a big luggage beside him when he reached home after working.  
  
"I need to finish the song that I’ve been working on" answered Chanyeol shortly while packing a few things again.  
  
"I’m asking, where you wanna go Chanyeol? Can’t you finish it here? I won’t allow you though" said Sehun seriously while crossing his arms.  
  
Chanyeol just sighs and proceed to leaves. Sehun then stops him immediately.

 

"Chanyeol listen! Your condition still not good and you won’t convince me enough to let you go like this…I’ll follow" said him.  
  
"Sehun please..."  
  
"I need time for myself please, I'm okay now I’ll update everything to you I promised" pleaded Chanyeol to Sehun.

 

It hurts him, it hurts so much whenever he remembered the night Baekhyun left him without any explanation, he felt betrayed and stupid, who is he to Baekhyun all this time? All their love and promised are just words for him? It meant nothing? Did Baekhyun only playing with his heart all this time?

He need times to think and clearing his mind, time to learn how painful it is to forgetting someone you ever love.  
  
Sehun massages his temple, this really giving him headaches, he still worried about Chanyeol though.

 

“Sehun…” begged Chanyeol to him.

 

“Fine! Fine!” Sehun lifts his hands as surrendered, he knows Chanyeol so well, no ones can prevent him from doing what he wants.

  
"Tell your mom about this and update me whenever you go or I’ll cut your fucking dick!" said Sehun while showing his index finger at him and for the first time for a while Chanyeol finally smiles.  


 

-  
-

  
  
Chanyeol reached Barcelona quite in the morning, it's the second time he went there after 4 years, a lot of things changed, but it still look familiar to him.  
  
He didn’t know why he chose Barcelona as the place he wants to go, the only thing that came out from his mind was this place, maybe he can find something here guessing him.  
  
After check-in to the hotel Chanyeol decided to wandering around for a bit, taking a breath of fresh air and enjoying the scenery. For a moment, he lost to himself here.  
  
He went to the souvenir shop after got a called from Sehun, nagging him non-stop on why he didn’t tell him that he already reached and how his heart gonna burst anytime soon worrying about him, Chanyeol chuckles when he reminds of it.  


As he continues walking and passing every shops that looks new to him, Chanyeol suddenly stopped in front one of a shop that looks familiar. He stays in front of it for a while.  
  
_"Park Chanyeol!" shouted Baekhyun._ _  
_ _  
_ _Chanyeol's laughing while running away from him._ _  
_ _  
_ _"Stop buying things idiot! You keep spending your money and you gonna be broke in a few hours!" shouted Baekhyun and throws a pillow to him._ _  
_ _  
_ _Chanyeol just bought them a couple rings as a surprised for Baekhyun, since this is the first date they had in other country, Chanyeol wanted it to be the memorable one for him._ _  
_ _  
_ _"Why do I need to be scared spending on my love one huh?" said him while wiggling his eyebrows._

 

 _Baekhyun then punches his arm and Chanyeol whines in pain, pretending that it hurts._ _  
_ _  
_ _"I don’t need all of this Yeol..." Baekhyun sighs._ _  
_ _  
_ _"I already have you that's already enough, Idon’t need anything else" continues him._ _  
_ _  
_ _Chanyeol smiles and gives Baekhyun a peck on his cheek._ _  
_ _  
_ _"I know" said him while staring at his face. He loves everything about Baekhyun just everything about this guy in front of him that always driving him crazy, it’s like he’s been possessed because nothing else he needs as long he has Baekhyun by his side, his love-struck towards Baekhyun is just incredibly insane._ _  
_ _  
_ _"I love you Yoda” he smiles showing his teeth. “Promise me you gonna stay with me forever Yeol" continues him as he wraps his arms around Chanyeol’s neck pulling their body closer._ _  
_ _  
_ _"I promised and I love you more baby" said him and kisses Baekhyun on the lips. He then lifts Baekhyun up by his thighs and moving them to the bed, Baekhyun giggles between the kisses._ _  
  
_

_  
_ Chanyeol shakes his head when he realised he's been daydreams in front of the shop, it’s been 4 years already and that memories still there on his mind.  
  
He also realised he just torturing himself walking around to every places that he has been before with Baekhyun. He remembers they once promised to come again here together but sadly, it just a promise.

 

He took a deep breathes and leaves the place, there’s nothing to look back again for him, everything already ended for both of them.

  
-

-

  


Three months Chanyeol has been distant himself from everyone, three months he's been trying so hard to forget about Baekhyun, how sometimes he wished that all of this is only a bad dreams and when he wakes up the next morning, Baekhyun is still there beside him.  
  
He is weak, he is such a loser that can’t forget someone who betrayed his love.  


  


-  
  
A week passed since Chanyeol decided to turn off his phone, literally silent himself from the world, he need to stays focus on his song as the due date not even a month from now and the producer keep calling him to know how his works going on so far.  
  
Chanyeol resting himself for a bit when his mind stops working and he can’t think of any idea at the moment. He's been working non-stop since last night.  
  
The drawer beside his table catches his attention. Chanyeol stares blankly on it as he remembers the last time he keeps his phone in it. Chanyeol feels like something drives him to find his phone.  
  
A familiar face appeared on the screen when he turned it on, a face that he's been trying to erased from his mind. He didn’t know why he still keeps that photo of him till now.  
  
A sudden notification comes startles him, there's a lot of missed calls coming from Sehun and also a few names that made him frowning.  
  
"Kyungsoo...? Jongdae...?"   
  
He’s about to give a call back when his phone already ringing.  
  
"CHANYEOL!" shouted Sehun on the line, Chanyeol had to put the phone away from his ear, that hurts.  
  
"Where have you been idiot? Why did you fucking turn off your phone?!" Sehun sounds really mad.  
  
"I’m here Sehun, I told you I need to finish my song, what is it you so loud for?" answered him while massaging his head. Sehun could be annoying sometimes.  
  
"Chanyeol, when are you planning to come back? Can you return....like now?" Sehun voices came out so slow suddenly.   
  
He sighs. "I dont know, can you stop asking, my song haven’t finish yet if you got nothing else to say I-"   
  
"Baekhyun."   
  
Chanyeol almost drops his phone, a name that has been so long haven't been heard in his ears.  
  
"It’s Baekhyun, Chanyeol." continues him when Chanyeol became silent.  
  
Chanyeol clears his throat. "I dont want to talk about him, he can continues his life I’m moving on" said him seriously, what Baekhyun did can’t be forgiven, it’s all over for him now.

  
"Chanyeol listen, Baekhyun he-…" Sehun stopped for a while and took a deep breathes.  
  
"He is sicks Chanyeol, Baekhyun is sicks"   
  
Chanyeol immediately stands up from his seat, his eyes widen in shocked.  
  
"Stop playing around Sehun!" scolded him.  
  
But there's only silent, Sehun didn’t reply to him.  
  
"Sehun, it’s not funny…" Chanyeol’s heart started to beats so fast.  
  
"Chanyeol, I’ll be waiting here, please come back…okay?" pleaded Sehun to him.  


  
-  
  
Chanyeol can’t stay still in the flight, he's been walking back and forth to the toilet and to his seat, almost bothering other passengers until the flight attendant came to him and asked him if everything is alright. He is indeed nervous and scared, his mind is confused, what is happening? This bothering him so much, it’s been 3 months since they broke up, why he suddenly got sick? Is he lying just to get back with him? A lot of things playing on his mind, but what driving him to return after that news? only God knows.

 

When he reached the airport just now, he almost got into a fight with one couple when him with no shames asked them to let him ride the taxi together since he's in rushing, glad they let him in when he keeps begging and offered to pay the fee for them instead.

  
  


-  
-

  
He took a deep breathes before entering the hospital, he walks slowly to the second level and let out a heavy sighs, trying to gains energy since he didn’t know what to expect or what he's going to see soon. It feels somewhat real to him now since he’s already in the hospital.

  
When he reached the floor he saw Sehun in front of a door, waiting for him probably. He smiles to Chanyeol when he sees him.  
  
"Why you didn’t tell me you already reached? I can pick you up though" said Sehun and reaching to Chanyeol's bag, trying to gives a hand since Chanyeol looks a bit tired probably because of the hours in the flight.  
  
Chanyeol just keep looking at the door behind him.  
  
"Have you eat? Wanna get some? You probably tire-"   
  
"Oh Sehun." cut him immediately, his eyes still staring on the door behind Sehun. He took a deep breathes and nods, holding onto Chanyeol's shoulder.  
  
"The doctor put him to sleep, so please try to not wake him up" said him and pulls the door slowly.  
  
Chanyeol was greeted by Jongdae when he entered, he smiles warmly to him.  
  
"It’s been so long Chanyeol, how are you?" asked Jongdae happily as always, he can only nods for the answer as his eyes still wondering to find one person.  
  
"Chanyeol" called Kyungsoo slowly and gestures him to the person beside him on the bed. He can’t see who the person is since Kyungsoo body is covering it.  
  
Chanyeol heart starts beating so fast that it almost hurts, his legs shaking and his hands become cold, the closer he walks to the bed the more clear of who it is on it, Chanyeol can already recognized by the mole on his thumb.  
  
He legs finally gave up as he dropped on the floor, Sehun immediately runs to him.  
  
"Chanyeol!" called him worriedly.  
  
Chanyeol eyes widen in shocked. "B-baekhyun..." whispers him.  
  
There's few machines and wires that Chanyeol didn’t even knows what the names are attached to Baekhyun’s body, he was lying on the bed unconsciously and how that sight already wrecked him enough to see him like this. Sehun hugs Chanyeol to calms him, he looks shocked as Sehun can feels his body is trembling.  


 

-

-

  
  
"It’s not that we hiding it from you Chanyeol but we had to we got no choice" explained Jongdae.  
  
Chanyeol is sitting beside the bed, staring blankly on Baekhyun's body, his mind still trying to recover from the shocking news.  
  
"Baekhyun kinda threatened us, if we ever tell you he won’t get the treatment, we are sorry again Chanyeol" continues Kyungsoo. They all feel really bad towards him, it must be hard for Chanyeol not knowing the real condition of Baekhyun.  


  
-  
  
Kyungsoo and Jongdae already left the hospital a bit later after that, letting Chanyeol to have a space for himself and for Sehun to accompany him.  
  
"How long it’s been?" asked Chanyeol breaking the silent. He's been playing with Baekhyun fingers since then, he realised how much he missed holding Baekhyun hands, telling him how beautiful his hands are and how that words gonna turned him blushing like crazy, he can’t denied how big Baekhyun impact on his life, he can stay mad at him but it will never be too long.  
  
Sehun stays silent for a moment.

 

"3 months they said" answered him shortly.  
  
"That was since we broke up?!" Chanyeol surprised, he can’t believe Baekhyun has been sick for so long and he never knows that. He blamed himself for not taking care of Baekhyun so well, if only he did.  
  
Sehun rubs Chanyeol's back consoling him, "It’s not your fault Chanyeol…”  
  
He's been there since these two fell in love, he was there watching them for years, he understands and knows so well how much they need each other, it was unexpected it turned out to be like this how he wishes to God not to take Baekhyun away, it might sound selfish but he witnessed how miserable Chanyeol was during their break up, he can’t bear watching his close friend broken again.  


  
-

  
  
Chanyeol fell asleep beside Baekhyun's bed, Sehun let him stay there for that night, he wakes up when he feels someone playing with his hair.  
  
"B-baek??" he called when he saw the man was staring at him.  
  
"I-I’ll call the doctor" said him and when he was about to leaves, Baekhyun grabs his hand and shaking his head.  
  
"I'm okay" said him, voice came out slowly. Chanyeol nods and sit back.  
  
"You need anything? You want to eat? I’ll get it for you" Chanyeol concerned.  
  
Baekhyun smiles and shaking his head again. How much he’s been missing on Chanyeol can’t be described by words, seeing him in front of his eyes already enough. He takes Chanyeol's hand that been holding his and then intertwined their fingers together.  
  
"When did you arrived?" asked him.  
  
"This morning, are you really okay? You don’t need anything?" asked Chanyeol again worriedly.  
  
Baekhyun laughed, it’s been so long since he saw Chanyeol like this.

  
"I feel like peeing just now but I was surprised to see you beside me so I totally forgot about it" said him and laughs cutely.

 

Chanyeol finally can smiles, it’s good to see Baekhyun talking to him again.  
  
There been silent for a while, both just playing with each other fingers. Probably too immersed with the overwhelmed feel.  
  
"I’m sorry" said Baekhyun suddenly. Chanyeol lifts his head.  
  
"No Baek, I-" said Chanyeol as his voice cracked a bit.  
  
"I don’t want you to be worried and I don’t want you to see me like this" cut Baekhyun, he keeps his head low.  
  
Chanyeol just stares at him, he at lost of words. He just realized Baekhyun looks so much skinnier than his usual self now, his full cheeks no longer there as his pretty hands full with bruises due to the injections he's been received.  
  
"I’m sorry I left you that night, I already know about your planned since Sehun told me" continues him.  
  
Chanyeol eyes widen hearing those words. "That fucker tell you?!" he raised his voice.  
  
"He was as excited as you Yeol" Baekhyun laughs hard remembering that moment.  
  
He then continues. "I also received the news that I’m actually diagnosed with a cancer the exact same day and I really didn’t know what to do..."  
  
There's tears begin to forms in his eyes. He then turns his head when he feels the bed shifted.  
  
Chanyeol lifts Baekhyun's chin and kisses him lightly, he flinched a bit, surprised by the sudden moves. He then wrapping his arms around Baekhyun's waist as he begins to deepening the kiss. Baekhyun finally gives in and the kiss last longer proving how much they been missing each other.   
  
Chanyeol didnt want to talk about the past anymore, at least he know Baekhyun still loves him and will be by his side for now, that's all what matter for him.  
  


-  
-

  
Baekhyun already sleeps after having his lunch, he keeps complaining how he hates hospital food as the taste made him dying even more so Chanyeol will be the one who needs to persuades and pampers him to eat until he agreed to.  
  
He left the room tiptoed, scared he might making any sound that can wake Baekhyun up.  
  
Chanyeol saw Kyungsoo was sitting on the bench in front of the room, he walks closer and find a seat beside him.  
  
"Why you didn’t come in?" asked him.  
  
"I just arrived and saw you about to exit I guess he might be sleeping now" said Kyungsoo and drinks the water that he's been holding.  
  
Chanyeol just nods.

“Did Baekhyun really sick when we broke up?” asked Chanyeol after both went silent.

Kyungsoo sighs, looking at the man beside him. “It was actually long way before that Chanyeol” answered him.

“What do you mean?”

“Early this year Baekhyun told me his stomach always hurts and I also realised he looks a bit skinny too, well it’s not your fault you didn’t know about it, Baekhyun will never want you to be worried of course you know how stubborn he is right?” explained Kyungsoo.

“Tell me” said Chanyeol and turns his whole body facing him.

“He was on stage 2 when we found out that he’s diagnosed with a stomach cancer, we went for the treatment, always, its either me or Jongdae will accompany him, that when you were abroad so he stayed with us” Kyungsoo stopped for a while when he saw Chanyeol looking a bit distressed.

“We thought he will get better since he gained weight again after you returned but yeah he still needs to follow up the treatment with the doctor, again it’s not your fault Chanyeol, I felt bad too you should be the one who knows about this but Baekhyun is my friend too you know…” he sighs heavily.

“These days he didn’t look much better and we are worried about him, that’s when we decided to contact you but there’s no answer, but glad we could reach Sehun and he told us about you”.

Chanyeol breathes in deeply, his ego and all his frustrated totally disappeared now, Baekhyun has been fighting with the cancer alone all this time and he feels so stupid now.

“Not a single day he didn’t cry thinking about you Chanyeol, how much he’s been holding back himself from reaching you after the break up, you are…really everything for him” Kyungsoo voice shaking.

Chanyeol already cried, closing his face with his hands and Kyungsoo turns his head away from looking at him. “Baekhyun is so strong Chanyeol, despite how the doctor already said he won’t really make-“ Kyungsoo stopped, wiping his own tears that already dropped.

Chanyeol currently sobbing beside him, they didn’t care how people walking passing by begin to watching them.

“Stay with him Chanyeol he needs you” said Kyungsoo and pats Chanyeol’s shoulder a few times before left.

Nothing can change the fact that the time he got with Baekhyun will be much shorter than what he thought. He didn’t want to lose Baekhyun, he needs him.

  
-  
-

  
Two weeks flying so fast, Chanyeol doesn’t even remember when the last time he's coming home, he didn’t want to leave Baekhyun side even for a second.  
  
Also for these 2 whole weeks Chanyeol begin to learnt a lot of things, he's been taking care of Baekhyun every single days, not to mention when Baekhyun accidentally throwing up on his shirt, how he keep insisting to eat, and how sometimes he's throwing his anger on Chanyeol out of nowhere and forcing him to leave him alone, but it breaks Chanyeol heart more whenever Baekhyun keep apologising to him when he can’t moves and Chanyeol will be the one who need to lifts him up and helps him to walk.  
  
He will do anything just for Baekhyun, he knows he needs to be strong for him.

  
"Are you currently living here or what?" jokes Sehun as he's passing the foods he bought to Chanyeol.  
  
"I'm requesting another bed for me please" Chanyeol replied back jokingly.  
  
Sehun snorted as he moves to the couch across the room.  
  
"Chanyeol” called Baekhyun.

 

“I wonder if your buddy down there still okay? I’m sorry I can’t be helping much these days" said him with giggles.  
  
Chanyeol was confused for a split second until he got what Baekhyun really meant.  
  
"Oh my god Byun Baekhyun!" screamed him, his ears already red due to the bold words from Baekhyun.  
  
"Did you really need to say things like that?" said him again, he spilled his food a bit probably choked. Baekhyun laughs hard, he feels satisfied got to tease Chanyeol for once.  
  
"Ehem..." one voice appeared suddenly.  
  
"I…I’ll go buy some food I’m hungry" said Sehun awkwardly and left immediately from the room.  
  
"Jeez Sehun..." said Baekhyun with a grinned.  
  
Chanyeol shakes his head and smiles. Baekhyun silliness never changes.

  


-

Its already midnight as both cuddling on the bed, none of them showing any sign that they want to sleep.

“Yeol, will you cry if I died?” asked Baekhyun while playing with Chanyeol’s hair.

“Can you stop saying things like that Baek, you gonna be alright okay” assured him.

Baekhyun smiles, it’s always feel safe around Chanyeol, how he missed every single thing about him from his ears to his smell and everything, how much he’s been worrying about Chanyeol knowing this man heart is too soft, he feels bad that he is the one who once broke his heart.

“Promise me you won’t be crying for too long Yeol, you gonna make me worried” said Baekhyun and hugs Chanyeol tightly.

“Baek…- “

“Continue your dream as a music producer that’s what you really love, you know I always there for you right? I will always stay beside you even in your dreams…”

Baekhyun then buries his face on Chanyeol chest hoping that night will be longer, he doesn’t want to be apart with Chanyeol too.

Chanyeol closes his eyes. “You should rest now baby, you have chemo tomorrow morning” said Chanyeol and kisses Baekhyun forehead.

‘Even in my next life I’ll still choose to love you Baekhyun’ whispers Chanyeol in his heart. Chanyeol then drifted off to sleeps while embracing Baekhyun in his arms.

 

-

Chanyeol jolted awake from his sleeping when he heard a groan sounds. He opens his eyes and find out Baekhyun was curling up beside him while holding his stomach.

“Baek, Baekhyun what’s wrong?!” called him worriedly.

“Chanyeol it hurts my stomach hurts a lot” cries Baekhyun. Chanyeol was about to leaves to call the doctor but Baekhyun hold him.

“Don’t go please…” said him breathless trying to withstand the pain. Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun for a few second and slowly pulls his hand. “I’ll be back soon I promised”.

He left the room immediately, running as fast as he can to find the doctor.

“God please don’t take him I’m begging you” his heart screaming.

 

-

“Chanyeol, calm down please everything gonna be alright okay?” said Jongdae, he’s worried looking at Chanyeol being like this.

Chanyeol keeps walking back and forth in front of the surgery room, he can’t stay still not when the one he loves are fighting with his life in there.

He called Jongdae and Kyungsoo when Baekhyun was taken to the emergency room and they immediately come to the hospital after that.

“Chanyeol!” shouted someone from afar.

It’s Sehun and Chanyeol straightly hugs him. “Sorry I’m late I just arrived”.

Chanyeol nods and wipes his tears that flowing down. Sehun just arrived from Japan for his works, he canceled all his schedules when he heard the news.

“Sehun-ah Baekhyun is in there, he was crying and he said it hurts, what should I do?” said Chanyeol while pointing to the room. He begins to cries even more.

Jongdae and Kyungsoo also nervous but neither of them can do anything, only pray and hoping everything gonna be just fine, Baekhyun is their friend too.

The room’s door finally open revealing the doctor that was heading out.

“Are you Mr. Baekhyun relatives?” asked the doctor when they begin to crowding him and they nod.

“Maybe you can come to my room we have something to be discussed” said the doctor and then asked a permission to leaves first.

What happened to Baekhyun?

 

-

  


“The cancer already spread to his distant organs, and Mr. Baekhyun is currently on stage 4, a cure is usually not possible. But treatment can often help to keep the cancer under control and help to relieve the symptoms” explained the doctor to them.

“I’m sorry to tell you about this we will try our best, Mr. Baekhyun is really a strong person” continues him again.

Nothing, nothing can wreck and break Chanyeol as much as hearing that news.

Chanyeol can feels his loses to everything, he’s weak, his loves for Baekhyun is beyond everything, what he’s going to do if Baekhyun will no longer around him?

 

-

 

“Doctor said he can still hear us, maybe your voice will help him” said Kyungsoo and Chanyeol nods.

Baekhyun went unconscious after the surgery,the doctor can’t estimate when he might be waking up again, it’s always different based on the person. It might also take longer than how it used to be.

They can only pray and hope Baekhyun will regain his consciousness back.

 

-

-

Days passed where Chanyeol always there beside Baekhyun, always waiting and talking to him, he knows Baekhyun is listening to him, whenever he saw Baekhyun’s finger moving, that’s already enough to make him happy.

Chanyeol told the company that he’s been working on to give him more times since he’s busy taking care of Baekhyun right now, glad the CEO of the company is a thoughtful person, he even come to visit them sometimes.

Jongdae, Sehun and Kyungsoo also help him by sending him foods and packed some Chanyeol things at home since he insisted to leave Baekhyun side.

“Baek…let’s go to Barcelona again shall we? We promised to go there again right? So you need to be strong and healthy again okay!” said him while his hands busy wiping Baekhyun’s body with a wet towel.

“Im sorry I went there without you that time, I’ll bring you again next time I promised so please wake up Baek I need you” Chanyeol then wipes his tears that flowing down, how much he missed listening to Baekhyun voice again.

Every night he wished upon the star to let Baekhyun at least for once become happy and healthy, he wished Baekhyun could wake up again and stay by his side, he wants to propose to him again telling him how much he meant for his life, he also prays to God to give strength for him to accept anything that might happen soon. Eventhough his heart will never be ready.

 

-

-

-

  
  


A week passed smoothly, as Chanyeol thought everything going to be fine and Baekhyun might finally awake and be healthy again.

But.

It’s all become a helpless hope as today the doctor delivered a shocking news to them, Baekhyun conditions is getting worsen for the past days, and there is usually no cure at this rate, even surgery won’t help and the only thing that Baekhyun needs to stay alive is by the help of the breathing tube that attached to his nose, or in another word,

‘Baekhyun won’t make it anymore’.

Everyone in the room including Chanyeol parents already broke into tears, Chanyeol hugs Baekhyun’s body tightly.

He never knows, he never imagines and he never asks, to be apart with Baekhyun forever, all years they spent lovingly now will become his only memories and all promised they made together can’t be fulfill anymore.

“We are very sorry for the news Mr. Park, we have tried our best” said the doctor and patting Chanyeol’s shoulder.

“If Mr. Byun family ready, the representative from his family need to sign this form of agreement” continues the doctor as the nurse put the paper on the table.

Yes, an agreement, an agreement that Baekhyun will no longer alive and stay by his side, an agreement that he will no longer seeing his smiles and laughs, an agreement that gonna change his life totally.

Chanyeol still there crying while embracing Baekhyun on his arms.

 

“Baek...” called him softly, tears already flowing down on his cheeks.

 

“You are strong my love, so strong…” said him slowly while caressing Baekhyun’s hair, staring and memorizing every detail on his face for the last time.

 

Baekhyun still looks beautiful in his eyes as how he fell in love to him for the first time, he always remembers that.

 

All person in the room are holding back their tears, Jongdae already left the room and crying, he’s not strong looking at them, Kyungsoo is sitting on the floor at the corner of the room, still can’t believe that Baekhyun is going to leaves them forever. Sehun pats Chanyeol’s back, helping to calms him down.

 

“I promised to still love you even in my next life, promise me you gonna wait for me okay?” Chanyeol chokes back on his tears.

 

He took a deep breathes and continues.

“I promised I will take care of you more when we meet again, I promised to understand you more and love you even more Baek”

There’s tears dropping from Baekhyun eyes suddenly, he’s indeed been listening all this time, all the time he can’t move and respond to Chanyeol, he’s been listening to him. Chanyeol kisses every single of the tears that dropped on his face.

He then buries his face on Baekhyun’s neck, whispering every single words he didn’t get to say during he was alive, he didn’t want to regret any and again.

The room now already full with people tears, the day felt so gloomy as the sky also seems sad, the time Chanyeol signed down the agreement the rains start to pours down to the ground. Chanyeol walks closer to the window and looking up to the sky.

“Wait for me Baekhyun” whispers him.

The sounds of the heart rate slowly disappears in the room, Chanyeol doesn’t even need to look back, he cannot stand watching it, he just hopes Baekhyun is not in pain anymore, he wants to send Baekhyun away without hurting him.

Kyungsoo broke into tears as soon as Jongdae went back to the room, they hugging and crying on each other shoulders, Sehun stares blankly on the wall still in disbelief that Baekhyun is no longer in this world.

 

Only tears accompany them that day…

 

-

Someone lost a friend, also someone lost a son, and someone…

 

Just lost the love of his life.

  


-

-

-

  


1 month later…

 

“Hey Baek…” greeted Chanyeol happily.

He’s looking at Baekhyun’s smiling face, the smiles that he’s been missing every single day, a smiles that he never ever forgets for even once.

Mongryong and Toben are also there, playing around beside him.

He cleans the place around Baekhyun cemetery a bit, he didn’t get to come to visits him last week because of his packed schedule.

“Guess what? Our song already released Baek!” said Chanyeol excitedly.

“Also I’m glad Jongdae and Kyungsoo agreed to sing it and now they became those arrogant bitches since they got their own fans hahaha, they already famous you know”  he laughs.

He then continues. “To be honest I created that song just for you and wanted it to be sing by you Baek” said him while staring at Baekhyun’s picture, he smiles brightly to him hoping he can see it too.

He then turns his head to his side watching the corgi and the poodle running excitedly together to him.

“Oh Mongryong and Toben are no longer fighting too, they are good buddies now right?” asked Chanyeol and the dogs bark back to him as they were understand his words. Chanyeol laughs looking at them.

“Baek… “ Chanyeol took a deep breathes.

“Not a single day I didn’t miss you, do you miss me too? Well you better though” he chuckles.

He stares at Baekhyun picture on the wall, always so bright and beautiful as how it used to be.

“Chanyeol-ah! It’s getting late” called Sehun from inside the car.

Chanyeol nods and waves at him signing that he understands.

“Hey, I’ll come again tomorrow okay? I love you Byun Baekhyun” said him softly as always. He then walks Toben and Mongryong together to the car.

Kyungsoo, Jongdae and Sehun already waiting for them. Chanyeol glad he still has friends that stay supporting him till now. For him, no one can replace Baekhyun in his heart and to him Baekhyun is the best gift from God that he ever got, he will treasure all the memories they had till the end of his life.

 

Love,

One word,

Two people,

Two hearts,

One feels.


End file.
